pokemonfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Lycanroc
Forma Diurna= |-| Forma Noturna= |-| Forma Crepúsculo= Lycanroc (em japonês: ルガルガン Lugarugan) é um Pokémon do tipo Pedra introduzido na 7ª Geração. Evolui de Rockruff a partir do nível 25. A forma que vira ao evoluir depende do jogo. *Em Pokémon Sun e Ultra Sun, Rockruff evolui para a Forma Diurna quando sobe de nível durante o dia. *Em Pokémon Moon e Ultra Moon, Rockruff evolui para a Forma Noturna quando sobe de nível durante a noite. *Em Pokémon Ultra Sun e Ultra Moon, o Rockruff especial com a habilidade Ritmo Próprio evolui para a Forma Crepúsculo quando sobe de nível durante das 17:00 até 17:59 em Ultra Sun e 05:00 até 05:59 em Ultra Moon. Biologia Fisiologia Características Lycanroc Forma Diurna vive sozinho nas montanhas e nos desertos, sem uma matilha. Cada um tem o seu próprio território e vive sem interferir na vida dos outros, ajudando a evitar lutas desnecessárias. É conhecido por ter movimentos rápidos que deixam seus adversários desorientados. Escapa aos golpes dos adversários e, quando passa por eles, ataca-os com as pedras afiadas da sua juba. Lycanroc obedece rigorosamente às ordens do seu Treinador. Caso um Treinador o aceitar durante a sua fase mais rebelde na pré-evolução, Lycanroc nunca trairá este Treinador e será o mais fiel dos parceiros. Lycanroc Forma Noturna provoca os seus adversários, pressionando-os e levando-os a atacar. Quando um adversário é pelos seus ataques, o Lycanroc lança o seu ponto forte: um golpe único e devastador que acaba com o seu inimigo! Quanto mais forte for o seu adversário, mais ansioso ficará o Lycanroc pelo início da batalha. Não se importa em ficar ferido, se isso custar a vitória na batalha. Gosta tanto de batalhas que seus olhos até brilham. Este Pokémon despreza Treinadores que dão ordens com as quais não concorda, ou que tentam forçá-lo a participar numa batalha. Por outro lado, sentirá uma profunda confiança num Treinador que consiga verdadeiramente tirar o máximo de seu poder nas batalhas. Lycanroc Forma Crepúsculo compartilha traços das duas formas anteriores. Tem a postura quadrúpede da Forma Diurna e a obediência e confiança ao seu Treinador, e a forma de batalhar da Forma Noturna, visto que seus olhos ficam vermelhos quando ataca. Coisas pequenas não abalam o comportamento calmo desta forma de Lycanroc, mas carrega um intenso espírito de luta escondido dentro de si, que, como resultado, aprecia o combate de perto. Linha evolutiva Dados dos jogos Registros do Pokédex Forma Diurna= |-| Forma Noturna= |-| Forma Crepúsculo= Localização nos jogos Em jogos secundários |} Itens segurados Status base Forma Diurna= |-| Forma Noturna= |-| Forma Crepúsculo= Efetividade dos tipos Movimentos que pode aprender Subindo de nível= Forma Diurna |} Forma Noturna |} Forma Crepúsculo |} |-| Usando TM/HM= |} |-| Por criação= |Garra Esmagadora|Crush Claw|Normal|Físico|75|95|10}} |Presas de Fogo|Fire Fang|Fogo|Físico|65|95|15}} |Soco Enganador|Sucker Punch|Sombrio|Físico|70|100|5}} |Castigar|Thrash|Normal|Físico|120|100|10}} |Presa do Trovão|Thunder Fang|Elétrico|Físico|65|95|15|roundy=5px}} |} |-| Por tutor= Forma Diurna |Cobiça|Covet|Normal|Físico|60|100|25}} |Furação|Drill Run|Terrestre|Físico|80|95|10}} |Poder da Terra|Earth Power|Terrestre|Especial|90|100|10}} |Esforço|Endeavor|Normal|Físico|—|100|5}} |Hipervoz|Hyper Voice|Normal|Especial|90|100|10}} |Defesa de Ferro|Iron Defense|Aço|Estado|—|—|15}} |Cabeça de Ferro|Iron Head|Aço|Físico|80|100|15}} |Cauda de Ferro|Iron Tail|Aço|Físico|100|75|15}} |Último Recurso|Last Resort|Normal|Físico|140|100|5}} |Roncar|Snore|Normal|Especial|50|100|15}} |Pedra Oculta|Stealth Rock|Pedra|Estado|—|—|20}} |Stomping Tantrum|Stomping Tantrum|Terrestre|Físico|75|100|10}} |Cabeçada Zen|Zen Headbutt|Psíquico|Físico|80|90|15|roundy=5px}} |} Forma Noturna |Cobiça|Covet|Normal|Físico|60|100|25}} |Pancada Dupla|Dual Chop|Dragão|Físico|40|90|15}} |Poder da Terra|Earth Power|Terrestre|Especial|90|100|10}} |Esforço|Endeavor|Normal|Físico|—|100|5}} |Soco de Fogo|Fire Punch|Fogo|Físico|75|100|15}} |Soco Focalizado|Focus Punch|Luta|Físico|150|100|20}} |Jogo Sujo|Foul Play|Sombrio|Físico|95|100|15}} |Hipervoz|Hyper Voice|Normal|Especial|90|100|10}} |Defesa de Ferro|Iron Defense|Aço|Estado|—|—|15}} |Cabeça de Ferro|Iron Head|Aço|Físico|80|100|15}} |Cauda de Ferro|Iron Tail|Aço|Físico|100|75|15}} |Laser Focus|Laser Focus|Normal|Estado|—|—|30}} |Último Recurso|Last Resort|Normal|Físico|140|100|5}} |Atrocidade|Outrage|Dragão|Físico|120|100|10}} |Roncar|Snore|Normal|Especial|50|100|15}} |Pedra Oculta|Stealth Rock|Pedra|Estado|—|—|20}} |Stomping Tantrum|Stomping Tantrum|Terrestre|Físico|75|100|10}} |Golpe Enfeitiçado|Throat Chop|Sombrio|Físico|80|100|15}} |Soco Trovoada|Thunder Punch|Elétrico|Físico|75|100|15}} |Gritaria|Uproar|Normal|Especial|90|100|10}} |Cabeçada Zen|Zen Headbutt|Psíquico|Físico|80|90|15|roundy=5px}} |} Forma Crepúsculo |Cobiça|Covet|Normal|Físico|60|100|25}} |Furação|Drill Run|Terrestre|Físico|80|95|10}} |Poder da Terra|Earth Power|Terrestre|Especial|90|100|10}} |Esforço|Endeavor|Normal|Físico|—|100|5}} |Hipervoz|Hyper Voice|Normal|Especial|90|100|10}} |Defesa de Ferro|Iron Defense|Aço|Estado|—|—|15}} |Cabeça de Ferro|Iron Head|Aço|Físico|80|100|15}} |Cauda de Ferro|Iron Tail|Aço|Físico|100|75|15}} |Último Recurso|Last Resort|Normal|Físico|140|100|5}} |Atrocidade|Outrage|Dragão|Físico|120|100|10}} |Roncar|Snore|Normal|Especial|50|100|15}} |Pedra Oculta|Stealth Rock|Pedra|Estado|—|—|20}} |Stomping Tantrum|Stomping Tantrum|Terrestre|Físico|75|100|10}} |Cabeçada Zen|Zen Headbutt|Psíquico|Físico|80|90|15|roundy=5px}} |} |-| Por uma evolução anterior= |Happy Hour|Happy Hour|Normal|Estado|—|—|30}} |Presas de Fogo|Fire Fang|Fogo|Físico|65|95|15}} |Presa do Trovão|Thunder Fang|Elétrico|Físico|65|95|15|roundy=5px}} |} |-| Por eventos= |} Outros dados Sprites Forma Diurna= |-| Forma Noturna= |-| Forma Crepúsculo= No Anime thumb|170px|Formas de Lycanroc no anime Principais aparições Lycanroc de Ash Ash possui um Lycanroc Forma Crepúsculo. Foi capturado ainda como um Rockruff em Agitos na Colina da Marca de Garra!, e evoluiu em Evolução nas Ruínas!. Lycanroc de Gladion O Lycanroc Forma Noturna de Gladion apareceu pela primeira vez no episódio Uma Rivalidade de Olhares!. Reapareceu em Rising from the Ruins!, onde ele e o Lycanroc de Olivia ajudaram o Rockruff de Ash e foram atacados pela Tapu Lele. Apareceu novamente nos episódios A Dream Encounter! e A Masked Warning!. Lycanroc de Olivia Olivia é dona de um Lycanroc Forma Diurna, que fez sua primeira aparição em A Encantadora da Ilha!. Apareceu também em Provas e Determinações!, onde participou da batalha na grande prova de Olivia contra Ash. Reapareceu em Rising from the Ruins!, onde ele e o Lycanroc de Gladion ajudaram o Rockruff de Ash e foram atacados pela Tapu Lele. Lycanroc de Cross O Lycanroc Forma Noturna de Cross apareceu no filme Eu Escolho Você!. Outros Um Lycanroc Forma Diurna e Noturna fizeram suas primeira aparições em Agitos na Colina da Marca de Garra!. Eles eram responsáveis pelo treinamentos dos Pokémon na Colina da Marca de Garra. Registros do Pokedéx No Mangá thumb|105px|Lycanroc Forma Noturna no mangá Em Pokémon Adventures Um Lycanroc Forma Noturna fez sua primeira aparição em PASM03, sob a posse de Olivia. No capítulo, foi utilizado para lutar contra o Persian de Alola de Nanu. Nas Estampas Ilustradas Forma Diurna= |} |-| Forma Noturna= |} Registros do Pokédex Forma Diurna= |} |-| Forma Noturna= |} Curiosidades Origem Lycanroc parece ser baseado no lobo-de-honshu ou no lobo-de-hokkaido. As Formas Diurna e Crepúsculo parecem ser baseadas em um lobo, enquanto a Forma Noturna em um lobisomem. Origem do nome Lycanroc pode ser uma combinação de "lycanthrope" (licantropo; indivíduo que sofre de licantropia, a capacidade de um homem se transformar em lobo) e "rock" (rocha). Lugarugan pode ser uma combinação de "rougarou" (uma criatura lendária metade homem metade lobo que aterroriza as pessoas na Luisiana), "loup-garou" (lobisomem em francês), "ガルル garuru" (um cachorro rugindo) e "岩 gan" (rocha). Em outras línguas Lycanroc= |-| Forma Diurna= |-| Forma Noturna= |-| Forma Crepúsculo= Categoria:Pokémon que fazem parte de uma linha evolucionária de dois estágios Categoria:Pokémon com diferentes formas Categoria:Pokémon da 7ª Geração Categoria:Pokémon no Pokédex de Alola Categoria:Pokémon com uma proporção de gênero de um macho para uma fêmea Categoria:Pokémon com ritmo de experiência Médio rápido Categoria:Pokémon de cor marrom Categoria:Pokémon de cor vermelha Categoria:Pokémon de forma corporal 8 Categoria:Pokémon de forma corporal 6 Categoria:Pokémon do grupo Campo Categoria:Pokémon com status base total de 487 Categoria:Pokémon que apareceram no anime antes de sua estreia nos jogos